


the Battle of Azanulbizar

by r0am3r



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0am3r/pseuds/r0am3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>아자눌비자르(모리아)의 전투.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Battle of Azanulbizar

디스는 발린과 드왈린을 자신의 형제를 대하듯 대했다.

안개산맥 동쪽 카잣-둠(Khazad-dum : 모리아)의 정문 앞에 펼쳐진 아자눌비자르(Azanulbizar)계곡에서 벌어진 전투에서 였다. 지원군으로 온 철산(Iron Hill)의 나인을 구하기위해 오크 떼로 홀로 뛰어든 그녀의 형제 프레린을 구해내느라 발린과 드왈린의 아버지 푼딘 또한 죽음으로 이어진 큰 부상을 입었다. 푼딘은 나인과 프레린의 시신이 오크들의 시체 사이에서 뒤섞여 썩게 내버려두지 않았다. 그때 발린과 드왈린, 푼딘의 두 아들은 소린과 함께 다른 전방 깊숙한 곳에서 자신들의 전투를 치르고 있었다. 스라인은 방계 사촌과 아들의 시체를 그에게서 뺏듯이 집어던진 채 푼딘을 끌어안고 통곡했다. 그의 몸은 깊은 칼자국으로 뒤덮여있었다. 

 

아자눌비자르..

드워프들은 좀처럼 오크들이 펼쳐놓은 전선을 좁히지 못하고 있었다. 원정온 인원이 한정된 드워프들은 전투가 소모전으로 이어지면서 시간이 지날수록 불리해졌다. 9년. 자그마치 9년 이었다. 능욕자 아조그에게 산아래왕 스로르가 죽은 후 시작된 이 전투에서 절대적으로 불리한 위치에 있으면서도 드워프들은 끈질기게 9년간이나 아슬아슬한 승기를 이어가고 있었다. 그래서 스로르의 형제인 철산(Iron Hill)의 그로르가 그의 아들 나인, 손자 다인과 함께 보낸 원군이 아자눌비자르의 전선에 도착했을 때, 모두들 드디어 이 지긋지긋한 전투에서 승리하고 모든 것이 끝날 것이라는 희망적인 생각을 하고 있었다. 

그들은 길게 펼쳐진 전선을 조각 내기 위해 동시에 두 곳에서 전선을 끊어내어 그 가운데로 오크들을 둘러싸 섬멸하면서 돌파구를 마련하는 작전을 짰다. 소린과 발린, 드왈린이 한 축을 맡고 나인이 프레린과 함께 다른 한 축을 그리고 어느 쪽이라도 고립되는 것을 막기위해 스라인이 푼딘, 나인의 아들 다인과 함께 중앙에서 대기하여 드워프들은 커다랗게 세 개의 군대로 나누어졌다. 양 쪽에서 속도를 맞추는 것이 중요했다. 한 쪽이 지나치게 빠르던가 혹은 느려지면 오크들의 대응이 한쪽으로 집중될 여지가 컸다. 높은 둔덕 위에서 스라인은 소린쪽을 푼딘이 나인의 방향을 바라보고 있었다. 다인은 흥분인지 긴장인지 구분할 수 없이 몸이 떨려와 자신의 무기를 계속 만지작 거렸다. 소린과 나인이 선두에서 동시에 오크의 진영으로 파고 들었다. 

양쪽 모두 무시무시한 기세로 오크의 진영을 휘저었고 전선이 끊기자 오크들은 제대로 대응하지 못하고 우왕좌왕 했다. 아조그는 아직 소식을 듣지 못한 채 카잣-둠 안에 있는 것이 분명 했다. 확실한 승기를 잡을 드워프들의 기회 였다. 그리고 한나절이 지났을까..

 

나인의 이동 속도가 더 빨랐다.  
나인은 거의 일직선으로 카잣-둠의 정문을 향해 진격하고 있었다. 스라인의 얼굴에 그늘이 드리워졌다. 전열이 흐트러졌던 오크들이 소린의 방향으로 더 두텁게 몰리기 시작했다. 소린의 속도가 눈에 띄게 느려졌다.

\- 푼딘, 이 곳을 맡아라. 병사를 나누어 소린에게로 간다. 다인은 나를 따르게.

푼딘은 스라인의 말에 세차게 고개를 끄덕이는 다인을 잠시 바라보았다. 어린 나이일수록 호승심에 휩쓸리기 쉬웠다. 스라인은 둔덕을 내려와 병사들을 이끌고 오크들에게 에워쌓인 소린의 군대를 향해 바깥에서 부터 공격을 가했다. 나이많은 사촌 형을 자신의 손으로 구해내고픈 다인의 기세가 대단했다. 

 

 

자신의 백부인 스로르를 죽인 원수의 이름을 소리 높여 부르며 나인은 분노에 가득차 모리아의 정문으로 나아갔다. 

-아조그! 아조그! 아조그!

나인이 위기에 빠진건 어쩌면 그가 위대한 전사였기 때문이라. 

\- 아조그! 어서 썩 나와라! 왜, 밖에 나와 놀기엔 골짜기가 너무 위험한가?

끈질긴 드워프의 공격에 진절머리를 내며 카잣-둠 내에 틀어 박혀 있던 아조그는 자신을 부르는 목소리에 도취되어 아자눌비자르 계곡 밖으로 뛰쳐 나왔다. 스라인의 군대는 확실한 전략이 보장되지 않으면 크게 도박을 거는 법이 없었다. 카잣-둠에서 최대한 멀리 끌어내려하는 단순한 노림수에 아조그는 진절머리를 냈다. 그런데 그때 바로 정문 바깥에서 자신의 이름을 부르는 소리가 들려왔다. 어떤 혈기왕성한 멍청이냐. 군다바드 산의 거대한 오크인 아조그에게는 철산의 자랑스러운 영주인 나인도 1:1로 맞붙기에는 별볼일 없는 땅딸막한 드워프일 뿐이었다. 

홀로 아조그와 마주선 나인을 발견한건 프레린이었다. 나인은 호기로운 철부지처럼 자신의 몸집에 비해 몇 배나 거대한 아조그를 상대로 돌격하고 있었다. 맙소사. 프레린은 두번 생각하지 않고 나인을 향해서 달렸다. 나인의 아버지인 그로르는 철산의 군대를 아자눌비자르로 파병하는걸 원하지 않았다. 만약 이 전투에서 나인을 잃고 결국 이기지도 못한다면 아들을 잃은 그로르가 다스리는 한 철산의 도움을 얻는 것은 불가능 했다. 전투의 승패와는 상관없이 나인은 절대 죽어서는 안되었다. 

아조그가 자신의 단도로 커다랗게 반월을 그렸다. 그의 앞을 막아서던 나인은 아조그의 힘을 감당하지 못하고 퉁겨져 날아갔다. 쩌렁 쩌렁한 괴성을 내뱉으며 아조그는 무기를 놓친 나인의 목을 베어내려 다시 단도를 휘둘렀다. 아조그는 스로르의 목을 베었던 것처럼 철산의 영주인 나인의 목을 베어내려 했지만 그의 갑주에 가로 막혔다. 

프레린은 제때 도착할 수 없었다. 나인은 너무 멀리, 오크 무리의 한 복판에 서있었다. 

철산의 단단한 갑주는 아조그의 무지막지한 힘을 버텨냈다. 그러나 그 충격에 목이 부러진 나인은 그 자리에서 절명했다. 힘없이 쓰러지는 나인의 뒷모습을 지켜보며 프레린은 이를 악 물었다. 나인이 살아있었다면 그의 발로 움직였을 테지만 이젠 정말 앞이 깜깜했다. 무슨 수를 써서라도 함께 돌아가야 했다. 나인의 시신을 오크들의 장난거리가 되게 할 수는 없었다. 프레린은 자신의 뒤를 따르는 몇몇의 병사들과 함께 아조그가 이끄는 오크 무리의 한복판으로 뛰어들었다.

 

프레린은 막내인 디스와 함께 했던 에레보르에서의 즐거웠던 시절이 떠올랐다. 죽음이 그의 코 앞에 있었기 때문일까? 나인의 시신을 향해 몸을 던지며 프레린은 자신의 형제인 소린을 생각 했다. 자신이 소린에게 먼저 태어나줘서 고맙다는 말을 한적이 있었던가? 소린이 아버지의 후계자였고 많은 기대를 무겁게 받아왔기 때문에 자신은 언제나 기대에서 한발 물러나 더 자유로울 수 있었다. 그렇기에 프레린은 지금 이미 죽은 나인의 시신을 위해 목숨을 걸 수 있었다. 프레린과 함께 달려왔던 병사들은 용맹하게 싸웠지만 오크의 수가 너무 많았다. 프레린은 나인의 시신을 끌어안은 채 수도 없이 오크의 칼에 베이고 찔렸다. 사방에서 오크들이 쇄도 했다. 프레린은 이윽고 자신이 어느 방향으로 되돌아가야하는 지를 잃어버렸다. 다리가 크게 꺽이며 프레린은 바닥으로 굴렀다. 잠시 하늘이 보였을까 오크들의 발과 무기가 그의 시야를 까맣게 메웠다. 나인의 시신을 끌어안은 채 프레린은 고통속에 눈을 꽉 감았다.

 

푼딘은 나인이 카잣-둠의 정문 앞에 우뚝 선 모습을 보는 순간 후방에 남아있던 모든 병력을 이끌고 나인과 프레린이 있던 방향으로 돌진했다. 나인의 속도가 소린보다 빨랐던 것이 저 때문이었나. 여태껏 스라인의 군대는 카잣-둠의 정문으로 돌진하는 것을 피해오고 있었다. 정 방향은 피해가 너무 컸다. 저 곧이 곧대로 돌아갈 줄 모르는 철산의 드워프 같으니..푼딘이 나인이 처음 무너트린 전선에 도달했을 때 아조그가 바로 나인의 앞에 서 있었다. 맙소사! 맙소사!! 푼딘은 더더욱 속도를 높였다. 푼딘과 그 다음열의 간격이 점점 벌어졌다. 푼딘이 카잣-둠의 정문 앞을 크게 둘러썬 오크 무리의 발 아래에서 프레린의 무기를 발견 했을 때 푼딘의 병사들은 한참 뒤로 멀어져 있었다. 푼딘은 크게 소리지르며 오크들 사이로 파고 들었다.

 

소린과 발린, 드왈린이 무사한 것을 확인한 스라인은 푼딘과 남은 군대가 중앙에 없는 것을 보고 나인의 방향을 바라보았다. 일련의 드워프 병사들이 카잣-둠의 정문을 향해 돌진하고 있었다. 나인 !!! 스라인의 곁에 서 있던 다인이 정문의 방향으로 달리기 시작했다. 격노한 드워프의 모든 병사들이 카잣-둠의 정문을 향해 달렸다. 기선을 제압당한 상태였던 오크들은 여지껏 겪어보지 못했던 드워프들의 기세에 꾸역 꾸역 밀려 들어갔다. 오크의 군대는 산산조각으로 흩어졌다. 앞장섰던 다인이 자신의 아버지인 나인을 발견해 냈다. 그 곳에 프레린과 푼딘도 함께였다.

두 아들 발린과 드왈린을 남겨둔채 푼딘은 프레린을 끌어안고 있었다. 자신의 아들보다 어렸던 왕자를 보호하려는 듯.  
하지만 푼딘의 등 뒤를 꿰뚫은 칼 끝이 프레린의 생명도 앗아갔다. 

스라인은 아들과 사촌의 시신을 내팽개친 채 푼딘을 바라보며 통곡했다.  
다인이 아버지의 시신을 끌어안은채 울부짖었다.   
소린은 자신의 형제를 내려다 보고 있었다.

 

 

 

프레린과 푼딘, 그리고 나인이 죽었다.

2790년 에레보르를 잃은 '산아래왕' 스로르가 고대 두린일족의 왕국이었던 카잣-둠으로 향했다가 이미 그 곳을 점거중이던 군다바드 오크 '능욕자' 아조그에게 살해당한 후 시작된 아자눌비자르 전투는 9년간 이어지다 2799년 프레린과 푼딘, 그리고 철산의 나인을 잃은 채 끝났다. 

너무나도 많은 사상자가 나왔기 때문에 드워프들은 죽은 자들에게 전통적인 장례를 해주지 못한 채 인근의 나무를 베어내어 시신을 모두 화장했다. 또한 큰 피해 끝에 얻은 카잣-둠은 아무도 거처로 삼지 않기로 했다. 다인은 오크들에게 치를 떨며 살아남은 철산의 드워프들과 고향으로 되돌아갔다. 전투 직후 스라인은 행방불명되어 아무도 그를 찾지 못했다. 소린은 발린과 드왈린, 그리고 전투에 함께 했던 카잣-둠 드워프의 후손들과 함께 다시 방랑의 길을 떠나야 했다.


End file.
